Forever
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Roxas is whisked away from his home in Destiny Islands and set in a situation where everything is so confusing! He wanders into the depths of his vague memory then finds someone who he thought he would never see again... Time set in KH3. Roxas is his own self now. Re edited once again.
1. Something To Find

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. I will not say this again in the next chap. **

**Ive lately been thinking about the suffering that Roxas has been through. The feelings only intensified when I played through dream drop distance again.**

**So to put more details into this, Roxas is his own self now. He's not a nobody any more yet he has his own name still. He is currently coexisting with his former somebody, Sora, and he has a satisfied life now that he has been saved and rescued from the depths of Sora's heart.**

**Forever: Reedited  
>Chapter 1: Something To Find<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That's all Roxas saw after suddenly vanishing from destiny islands to this place.

I'm falling. Falling to the depths.

I feel as if it's just a dream. Nothing feels real. It's as if this whole thing is just an illusion. But the first thing I noticed was that I was back in my organization cloak. Then to my surprise, I feel my feet touch a hard surface. Then I heard a voice.

**_Someone dear to you lies here_**

I kept quiet and listened with curiosity and apprehension.

**_Perhaps that someone resides deep in your heart, locked away in the darkness of your heart…_**

"None of this is making any sense! What do you mean?" I shouted out into the darkness with my patience growing thin.

**_Things don't appear as they always are._**

I was silent once more and shook my head. This voice was just going to get me nowhere.

**_Would you like a hint?_**

A hint? I almost eagerly took the chance. But I gave myself a few seconds to think. I had no one else to put my trust on anyways. So I lunged at the change.

**_This journey will decide whom you care for the most._**

That officially felt like the most random thing an intangible speaker could say,

"What now…?"

Then a flash of light appears, revealing a visible, ebony wood door before me.

**_Point the key towards truth and understanding. But I warn you, this door will lead to painful and sorrowful remembrances_**

I felt like some child who always needed to be warned and treated like some baby. And not only was this 'voice' confusing, it was pissing me off as well.

"I don't care. Open it."

**_As you wish..._**

My keyblade appeared in my hand without my command and a bright light shot out of the key targeting the door. The light shot into a keyhole in the door causing it to slowly creak open slowly. And when it did, I remained standing there for a moment hesitating just in case something else happened. Noticing that nothing did appear, I entered the doorway with caution.

As I walked through, a bright light shone and almost blinded me. I shielded myself from the sudden brightness and felt myself fade into the light. I couldn't see anything and was blinded by pure light. Still, despite this, I felt somewhat...Comforted. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes as my body seemed to float away into the brightness.

The light instantly faded almost as soon as it came and I found myself standing on a large, wide and circular station of stained glass. There was a stained glass figure of me in slumber with my keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion in my hands. In the center was a circle with pictures of people's faces within even smaller circles.

There was Sora of course, Kairi, Axel and Namine. I smiled as I thought of Namine. Naminè was always so nice and gentle, but sometimes I felt a sparkle of feelings towards her.

But perhaps that was just friendship like all of my other relationships with people.

My eyes wandered, staring at all of them. Then I felt my eyes being drawn to another face.

The unfamiliar face startled me a little and I stared at it for a while. She had Kairi's younger features with her bangs falling to place in the middle of her face. Unlike Kairi the girl had onyx-black hair with her bangs turned the other way. She had deep blue eyes and her face had a very gentle quality like Namine's but only with a more sincere and caring look. The girl's face had a beautiful gentle smile painted on her lips but her face just seemed to be drowning in sorrow. Just looking at her took my breath away. But still, I was questioning her presence in my station.

Warmth sparked in my chest and my eyes widened. I know her. I knew she was important to me but…I didn't know what to believe.

Then out of the blue, I felt tears slide down my face. My chest felt a pang of sorrow and I shuddered, touching my face in disbelief.

As the first tear fell, it glistened and then dissipated on the stained glass cheek of the black haired girl's face. A small, glowing shard rose from where the tear fell and I backed away in surprise. It emitted a bright purple aura and then the whole scenery around me changed completely. I was back at Destiny Islands, or I thought I was. But I expected Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku to pop out running towards me any second now.

Instead, I was still in my Organization Cloak, near the on the bridge facing the sunset. On the paopu tree, sitting on its trunk, I saw two figures talking to each other and watching the sunset. Curious, I walked a little closer and saw that one of the figures was me! I cried out in confusion and shock but the two didn't notice me. I approached the two and tried to touch my other self's back but my hand just went through his body. I backed away in fear then decided to watch the conversation from a distance.

I had a better view now and I noticed that the other person next to the 'other' me was, to my utter amazement, the same onyx-haired girl I saw on the stained glass.

The girl's looked even more beautiful than when I saw her in the station. Her blue eyes shined in the sunlight with a lonely smile like she had in the station. She had an appearance that put Namine and Kairi to shame. I felt myself stop breathing and my heart skipped a beat. Still, her presence puzzled me. What was this girl doing in an Organization Cloak and why was she sitting beside the other me? I watched and noticed that the pair began to talk.

"Roxas?" the girl murmured softly.

"What is it?" the other me replied in the same tone of voice.

"I feel...scared," she murmured with fear in her voice. "Roxas, I'm scared that soon, we won't be able to see each other anymore and-and that I'll never be able to see-" she was interrupted.

I saw my other self grin and put his hand on hers.

"Don't worry! We will always be together no matter what," he said to the girl. "Just remember that as long as we remember each other, we will always be together. Just like that cheesy thing Axel said!"

The girl began to laugh softly and that made me and my other self smile. She then leaned her head on my other self's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Roxas, thanks for being my best friend. You always were there for me when I needed you the most. I-I hope that we will always be like this..."

I felt comforted by this heartfelt scene and I suddenly felt sad. I felt that something bad, really bad, was going to happen to them. A strange apprehension of future pain and suffering cut through my heart like a million daggers piercing my chest. But, my heart knew. It knew something.

The pain resonated throughout my body, paralyzing it and I gritted my teeth in the sudden strike of hurt.

Then the scene around me plunged into darkness….


	2. Someone To Treasure

I felt myself falling once again. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I was falling head first down a large chasm. And as I was falling down I saw a bunch of pictures- no-scenes of the girl, on papers falling down with me. That same black haired girl appeared in every scene with me or Axel or both. I noticed that some of them were the same times I shared with Axel except that she was added to the picture. This dumbfounded me and I found myself looking for even more answers.

I was completely bewildered. There seemed to be no end to this fall and I was lost. I didn't like confusion. It was too…confusing. And it always annoyed me that I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't the type of person to sit by and twiddle my thumbs while something I need to know is out there.

Suddenly, the ground came up towards me and I ended up landing flat on my face.

When my face made contact with the ground, I let out a shout of pain. Thankfully it didn't hurt that much so I immediately sat up.

"Ugh... T-that hurt." I groaned, slowly recovering from the sudden landing.

I stood up and glanced around to try to get a good look at my surroundings. I noticed that the papers in which the scenes were on landed in piles around me. I picked one up.

On the paper were the words:

**Never forget what was lost to you.**

What was lost to me? Nothing in this place, where ever this place was, made sense!

A sharp wave of pain flashed through my head which brought me to my knees groaning in immense pain. I clutched my head with my hand trying to relieve the waves of shock. Pictures were flashing through my head and I couldn't make out what was happening.

"Aughhh! What... What is this? Wait…"

I suddenly gasped in pain and in horror as a familiar yet strange scene flashed in my mind. I saw the girl again but this time, it was only in pictures. It wasn't a whole scene. It came to me in pieces. I didn't hear anything and. There were no words spoken at all.

I saw the girl again.

She was looking at me while I cradled her frail body in my arms.

I then saw that she slid her hand to my cheek and was smiling in a very sad and solemn way.

Her hand fell.

I grabbed it and pulled her close to me shouting for her to come back.

Then to me horror, she began to melt away completely away.

After that flash, it was over. No more pictures flashed in my head anymore, leaving me with tears in my eyes. The suffering from all of those memories caught up with me, leaving me in an exhausted and painful state

"X-Xion…" I shuddered softly, dropping the paper. It slowly fell to the ground.

I stood up and stared into the abyss with tears falling from my eyes. I was shocked and was frozen to the spot.

I felt too shocked and fatigued with the sudden spurt of memories and pain. Why was I crying?

Then a sharp sound of clanging metal sounded behind me. I turned around and what I saw shocked me beyond measure.

It was her. She was right behind me, her face turned away from mine and she was holding her kingdom key keyblade at my neck. Her head then sharply turned towards me. She had a desolate, ghostly look on her face. But one thing was strange.

She had tears in her eyes.

My eyes widened as I slowly reached my hand towards her.

Her keyblade quickly moved towards my head but I dodged the otherwise fatal attack.

"Xion! What's wrong? Snap out of it!" I cried out even though I was still shocked over seeing her.

She lifted her hood, covering her face from my view and then charged towards me.

I looked at her in disbelief and shook my head in sorrow. I was screaming inside. Why was she fighting me? The girl constantly took my mental weakness and quickly charged towards me mercilessly. So seeing that I had no choice but to defend myself and disable her, I wielded my keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I positioned a well-practiced battle stance and prepared for a long and difficult battle.

Xion was the first to advance. She came at me with a fierce swipe to the side. I evaded the attack blocking it with oblivion then counter attacking with oathkeeper. She took the hit and winced in pain but kept her firm stance and jumped back to recover. Before she could heal herself, I casted a long range thundaga attack towards her. She dodged it and advanced towards me once more, approaching me with a quick swipe to my side. I blocked her attack and brought out my final limit. She took hit after hit and I knew that she was out matched. Still, right before I could perform my finishing move with a string of light, I hesitated in fear that I would injure her severely. Xion took this chance to jump back. She stood a few feet away from me, exhausted then dropped her keyblade as she collapsed to the ground with her hood falling back from her face.

It was a short battle, and I was surprised at how easily her speed and strength had wasted away right before my eyes.

My eyes widened realizing that she had been severely hurt. So came running towards her and tears began falling again as I realized that I was the one who did this to her. My mind ran curses even though I knew that I couldn't have done anything else.

"Xion. Xion! Are you all right?" I cried as I knelt down beside her and I held her in my arms. My eyes widened as I thought back to when she died. I couldn't afford for that to happen again. I casted a curaga spell over her and scanned her body for any serious injuries that a heal spell couldn't fix. Seeing nothing thankfully, I held her hand tightly in mine as I closed my eyes in worry. Then I heard a faint whisper.

"Roxas…Why did you come…? How…"

I opened my eyes and looked down to that her eyes were barely open. She was smiling at me slightly. My eyes widened in relief and I hugged her towards me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we hugged each other tightly. I shed a few tears as I burrowed my head into her shoulder smelling her familiar scent.

"Xion." I murmured endearingly.

"What is it Roxas?"

"Please, please don't leave me ever again. I can't lose you again." I paused a little. "You've been gone for so long. I-I missed you. A lot." the last part came out in a whisper as I hugged her even tighter.

Xion gasped a little and she smiled again.

"Well I said before that I would see you again. Right? Roxas, you do know I'm the type of person not to break promise. But it's not that important," she paused for a small while and muttered softly, "Yeah. I missed you too Roxas. It was so lonely in here without you."

She shed a tear as well and smiled as she tightly hugged me. We then separated and I was the first to speak.

"I'm happy you're here now," I said as I leaned in closer and stared into her eyes placing both of my hands on her cheeks.

I noticed that her hair got a little longer. More like what Kairi's hair is now but a little shorter that made her evermore beautiful in my eyes. My eyes flashed in admiration as she held a bashful gaze. She looked at me and we held eye contact for a second. She turned away and looked ashamed and blushed at the same time.

"Roxas, I-I'm sorry that I had to go. I-it was the only way that you could-"

She never got to finish that sentence when I put my finger to her lips to silence her.  
>"Xion. Just forget that now. It's not important anymore," I said to her. "Now-why did you attack me?"<p>

She looked at me guiltily as a tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away and I repeated the question.

"It's because, I couldn't let you remember," she muttered. "I couldn't let you remember me. There was the possibility that you could have-" I interrupted her explanation with a shake of my head.

"No, don't say that. That's over now right?" I caressed both of her cheeks again. She tensed then nodded again slowly. "Xion, so don't worry about that anymore. That's all in the past too. But..."

I paused and looked straight into her eyes. We were only inches away from each other. Satisfied, I grinned like a little kid.

"Do you know what the only good thing is about how I forgot about you?"

I expected her to break eye contact as soon as I said this but she kept my gaze and her eyes only held curiosity and shame.

"I-I don't know. How could anything good come out of that?" the girl shyly muttered.

I smiled and leaned even closer in a very soporific state. Nothing seemed real. It felt like a dream too good to be true. I tensed myself and quickly said in a surprisingly soft and hoarse voice, "I got to fall in love with you all over again…"

I lunged forward and our lips clashed. Her body was paralyzed for the first couple of seconds but then she relaxed, closing her eyes and added to the pressure, wrapping her arms around my neck.

All thoughts of Naminè and of Kairi were discarded and I only thought of Xion. I was a fool to ever think of Naminè as someone that I could care for in that way. The truth is, I'll probably care for Xion more than I will ever care for anyone else now.

All I finally felt complete now. I was my own person, not a part of Sora anymore. All of my memories of pain and bonding had come back, but it was all worth it. And even better, I had the person I would give up all of that for. I opened my eyes a little and saw that she was smiling softly. I closed my eyes once more and just melded into what my feelings were. I was being who I wanted to be.

We separated and I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the moment. I backed away for a second and let out a small smile.

"Xion, what you said before you faded away... Do you remember what they were?"

She laughed a little and replied. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good."

My hand reached forward towards her cheek and my fingers brushed softly against her skin. "I've wanted to answer what you said then."

"Hm? Then what is it?"

"I love you too."

She looked at me with a smile then I then got close to Xion again, kissing her softly on her head then leaning my forehead against hers, staring into her soft blue eyes. I laughed softly when I saw the pink blush on her face as she stood shying away from my gaze.

"Let's be like this, forever…"


End file.
